Firion Gets a Virginity Down
by PoshCrusty
Summary: Guy changes Firion's stats.


Firion gets a virginity down

As Firion was leaving Hilda's room after defeating Queen Lamia, he felt oddly disturbed by the attempted seduction. Why had he resisted her when she was so beautiful? She would have been irresistible to anyone else, yet it wouldn't have felt right to him.

"Hey, Firion!" he heard Guy whisper to him. Maria and Gordon were walking a bit ahead of them, Gordon "doing his princey thing" as Leila called it and escorting Maria. "If Hilda hadn't been a monster, and Leila hadn't interrupted, would you have…"

"I don't know!" Firion said, blushing red. "Would you please not mention that? Bad enough you all listened in on it!"

"And saved your ass," Guy responded, slapping Firion's ass.

"Guy…"

"Just trying to give you a HP up!"

"That still hurt!"

"Oh come on, it was like 8 HP. Admit it, you like it when I do that."

Instead of answering, Firion slapped Guy on the ass.

"Quit flirting, you two!" Maria said.

"We weren't…" Firion was turning red again. It didn't help that Guy was giving him a that sexual look.

"You're cute when you act embarrassed," Guy said, putting him enormous hands around Firion's waist.

"Stop that! We need to get down to business… to the inn!" he noticed that the other three were trying not to giggle at that. "I mean… we need to rest up after that battle."

"I agree," said Guy. Although Guy made him uncomfortable, he was secretly enjoying this. He enjoyed it more than Hilda's advances anyways. He liked it sometimes when Guy hugged him, too. It felt so secure to have Guy's strong arms around him.

It cost a bit for the room, but it was worth it after that battle. Maria fell asleep almost immediately, with her armor on and everything. Gordon talked a while with Guy and Firion before falling asleep. He didn't bother to change either.

"He's so cute when he's asleep…" Firion said to Guy quietly.

"Yeah… do you dare me to give him a good-night kiss?"

"No!" Firion said, feeling a bit jealous. "I mean… you might wake him up, and I don't know if he'd approve."

"You never seem to object."

"I'm a deep sleeper though! And remember when you tried that with Mindu—"

"If you're a deep sleeper, then how did you know I kiss you?"

"Because I… uh… I'm tired, leave me alone!" he started pulling off his armor, then noticed a screen in the corner of the room and decided to undress behind that instead. When he had stripped down to just his pants, he peeked out from behind the screen. Guy was lying on one of the beds butt naked, as if he were waiting for Firion.

"My God, Firion, you're so modest!"

"No I'm not!" he said, boldly stepping into the room. "I just… don't like to lie around naked on these sheets. I mean, you never know what other people have done in here, right?" He sat down on the bed next to Guy's bed.

Immitating Hilda, Guy said "Don't keep a lady waiting now!"

"Please, don't remind me."

"Oh come on, don't let one bad experience turn you off to sex. It's such a great thing, you know what I mean?"

"er… no, not really…"

"You're a virgin?!" Guy said as if he were extremely shocked.

"Shhhhh! You don't need to tell the whole world!"

"I'll bet we're the only ones awake in all of Altair, who's going to hear us?"

"Gordon and Maria, if you wake them up."

"I'll be quiet." He looked at Firion a minute, then walked over to him. Firion looked up at him, catching a good view of his manhood. Guy sat down next to him and as gently as possible sat down next to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Guy…"

"What? You've never objected to me doing that before. Come on, I'm not going to turn into a monster."

"Well then…" Firion looked into his eyes for a second. He had never done anything this bold before, but he wanted to kiss Guy. Not just a little peck, but one of those big, dramatic kisses he'd seen actual couples give each other. He closed his eyes and put one arm around Guy's shoulders, feeling a little nervous about it. A second later his lips found their way to Guy's lips. They stayed like that a few seconds, then his tongue pushed it's way into Guy's mouth.

Guy was clearly enjoying this. He pushed Firion into a lying position, but the bed shook. "Guy, we're going to break it—"

"Relax, I'm not that heavy."

"You'll crush me if you lie down—wait, go ahead, it'll give me a HP up."

"Firion, this is sex, not levelling up! Will you just relax?"

"Relax? Relax! I'm losing my virginity here! My defense will probably decrease or something—"

"Firion?"

"What?"

"Sex. Not battle."

"o.k."

"Just calm down, you're ruining it."

"Ok, but can you… um… equip… that?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean… sheath it so I don't… y'know… get a disease?"

"Goddammit, Firion, Maria will learn Esuna 5 soon enough to keep any STDs from killing you!"

"Alright then, let's go for it."

"You've already ruined the mood."

"Sorry. What if I kiss you? Will that make it better?"

"The fan girls are already getting impatient! Of all the lemons out there, I have to get stuck in this one…"

"I love you Guy!"

Guy kissed him again. "You are so cute…" he reached down and pulled on the drawstring that was holding Firion's pants on. He slid them down, with the bed shaking the whole time because of his muscular weightiness and lack of grace. He accidentally ripped them in several places before giving up on removing them completely. Half way down was good enough. Damn these cheap beds, they just weren't big enough for a mountain of muscle like him."

"I see you're ready."

"What?!" Firion was a bit nervous about Guy staring at his dick.

"Guy, this is…" he wanted to say it was going too far. But he wanted to go on. He wanted Guy to touch him in places he had never been touched before. He wanted to throw himself on top of Guy… "It's amazing!"

"I'm just getting started," Guy said with a grin. He fixed his gaze on Firion's penis. What happened next was the single greatest thing Firion had ever felt. He moaned in pleasure as Guy sucked on his shaft.

Suddenly, victory music played.

Gained 0 gil

Firion's virginity decreased!

Guy's scores increases!

"Guy! You're going to wake everyone up!"

"I'm not the one moaning!"

"Guy, get off of me before I get another virginity down."

"Come on, I'm just getting started…" he nudged Firion, trying to get him to roll over.

"You'll crush me."

"But I wanna be on top!"

Firion threw Guy off of him. Guy crashed onto the floor. Firion then threw him back onto the bed face down.

"Ooh, Firion, you naughty boy…"

Firion was now lying on top of him, a little unsure of what he was about to do. Yet the urge to go through with this was too hard to resist. He shoved his schlong into Guy's butt.

"Oh YES!"

Victory music played again.

Firion's virginity decreased!

Guy's scores increased!

The next day…

Gordon awoke to see Firion and Guy lying together in the bed next to him. He swooned.

"Aww, how cute…" Maria said when she saw Firion and Guy lying naked in each other's arms. She stuck her hand down her pants.

THE END


End file.
